waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
An Extremely Goofy Movie
An Extremely Goofy Movie is a 2000 American direct-to-video animated coming-of-age comedy film made by Walt Disney Pictures, produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, and directed by Douglas McCarthy. It is the sequel to the 1995 film A Goofy Movie, which was based on the animated television series Goof Troop. The story follows Max's freshman year at college, which is compounded by his father's presence when Goofy arrives at the same college to get a degree because of his failure to complete college. This film also serves as the television series finale of Goof Troop. Plot Max Goof, now nearly 19 years old, departs for college with his best friends P.J. Pete and Bobby Zimmeruski. He strives to work together with his friends to become the top team at the college X Games, excited to finally be free of his overbearing and embarrassing father. Upon arriving, Max is met by the rude and pompous Gamma Mu Mu fraternity, who are the reigning X-Games champions, including their leader, Bradley Uppercrust III (who he runs into after spilling coffee on his sweater). Bradley invites only Max to join his fraternity, but Max refuses to leave his friends behind. A rivalry starts between Max's team and Bradley's Gammas. Max and Bradley, as de facto leaders of their groups, arrange a bet that whoever loses in the finals will be towel-boy to the other. Meanwhile, Goofy doesn't take Max's leaving very well and suffers from empty nest syndrome. His depression causes him become careless at his toy assembly line job, and eventually cause a massive explosion inside the factory. Out of a job, Goofy is forced to finish his 4th and last year of college to obtain a college degree before he is able to find new employment. Much to Max's horror, Goofy joins the same college as Max to complete his degree, all the while sporting clothing and behaviours from the 70s, when Goofy last attended college. Goofy frequently bothers the boys at the dorms, waking them up unnecessarily early, embarrassing them in public, and interrupting their down time with chores. In order to give him and his team some breathing room, Max talks his father into joining the Gammas, whom Goofy had accidentally impressed by interrupting Max's practice. Additionally, at Max's urging to get a library card, Goofy meets and befriends the college librarian, Sylvia Marpole, who shares his nostalgic love for the 70's. Romance soon blossoms between Goofy and Sylvia, and they decide to go for a date that coming Saturday, which becomes a spectacular success with them creating a throwback theme at the club and dominating the dance floor. Although Max is initially supportive of Goofy's distractions, tensions start to rise between them when Goofy beats Max in the first round during the X-Games qualifiers, effectively stealing Max's fanbase and limelight, though his success is due to cheating by Bradley, who placed a rocket booster on Goofy's skateboard. Bradley also distracts Max as he skates by blinding him with a mirror. Max's team barely makes it into the semi-finals. After the qualifiers, Max, frustrated at being unable to distance himself from Goofy, rudely and selfishly disowns Goofy as his father and telling him to leave him alone and get his own life! A depressed Goofy loses his focus, forgets his big date with Sylvia, and fails his first round of midterm exams. Goofy returns home and begins to consider dropping out, but after inadvertently getting some advice from Peter Pete, he regains his focus and returns to college. Meanwhile, Max, upset that people now only recognise him through his dad, considers transferring, thinking he had let his teammates down, but after some encouragement from P.J. and Bobby, he regains his determination. Goofy returns to campus and reconciles with Sylvia, who then helps him study for his next wave of exams, and aces all of them. Additionally, Goofy quits the Gammas, not wanting to continue competing against Max. The Gammas take this as an insult and literally throw him out. When Goofy re-enters the Gamma house, unknowing by the gang, to return his pledge pin, he overhears the group plotting to cheat in the final X-Games events, like they always have. Later, Goofy tries to warn Max along with Bobby and P.J. about the Gammas' intentions, but Max, still holding a selfish grudge against him, refuses to believe him. At the X-Games semi-finals, Bradley and the Gammas repeatedly cheat in various ways unnoticed, eliminating all the teams while trying to eliminate Max's albeit unsuccessfully. Just before the final race is about to begin, Bradley activates a rocket mechanism in P.J.'s skates that blasts him away, leaving Max's team with only two players. Without enough teammates, Max and Bobby will face disqualification unless they can find a replacement player. Realising that Goofy was right about the Gammas' cheating, Max calls for Goofy on the Jumbotron and asks him to join his team; Goofy crashes in in the nick of time. In the final race, Slouch, one of the Gammas, is removed from the race when Goofy crashes into him, and Bobby is removed when one of the Gammas loosens the screw on the front wheel of his bike. Goofy is then removed when he accidentally crashes into Bradley. Bradley is angered when Tank, his right-hand man, ignores his orders to take out Max and instead tries to win the race in Bradley's place, and activates a rocket booster placed onto Max's skateboard. Goofy's attempt to stop Bradley fails, and Max, along with Tank, crashes into the inflatable X-games logo. It falls on them and goes ablaze. Ignoring the accident, Bradley skates forward to finish the race, but Max and Goofy help Tank escape the wreckage. Despite the setbackk, Max manages to catch up to Bradley and wins the race by a nose and receives the grand-prize trophy. Conceding defeat, Bradley shakes hands with Max showing good sportsmanship and will become his towel-boy as agreed, but Max calls off the bet because Bradley has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Bradley for betraying him and slingshots Bradley into the X-Games blimp flying overhead, effectively taking over the fraternity. Once the term is over, Goofy graduates and Max gives the trophy to him as an apology gift for his disownment from before, assuring the former that he will always be his son. Goofy forgives Max, bids farewell to the group, and drives away with Sylvia into the sunset for their next date. Voice Cast * Jason Marsden as Max * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Jeff Bennett as Bradley Uppercrust III, Unemployment Lady, Chuck the Sportscaster, the Referee and the Gamma member * Jim Cummings as Pete, Toy Factory Boos, the College Professor, the Professor touring the college and the Gamma member * Vicki Lewis as the Beret Girl * Bebe Neuwirth as Sylvia Marpole * Rob Paulsen as P.J. * Pauly Shore as Robert Bobby Zimmeruski * Brad Garrett as Tank * Additional voices: Paddi Edwards, Kath Soucie, Jenna von Oy & Cree Summer International releases * Australia: 2000 * Canada: February 28, 2000 * United States: February 29, 2000 * Germany: May 4, 2000 * United States: May 8, 2000 * Japan: May 19, 2000 * France: August 2, 2000 * Brazil: November 29, 2000 * Greece: March 3, 2001 * Sweden: April 20, 2002 * Uruguay: February 13, 2016 International titles * Brazil: Pateta 2: Radicalmente Pateta * Bulgaria: ? * Canada: Extrêmement Dingo * Finland: Hessu Hopo - rampin rämäpää * France: Dingo et Max 2 - Les sportifs de l'extreme * Germany: Goofy nicht zu stoppen * Greece: I nea Goufotainia * Italy: Estremamente Pippo * Japan: 史上最強のグーフィー・ムービー Xゲームで大パニック! (Shijo saikyo no Guufii muubii X geemu de dai panikku!) (Large Panic Goofy Movie X Games Strongest in History!) * Mexico & Uruguay: Extremadamente Goofy * Netherlands: Een Waanzinnige Goofy movie * Norway: En ekstremt langbeint film * Portugal: Radicalmente Pateta * Russia: ? * Spain: Explosivamente Goofy * Sweden: En extremt långbent film International dubs For information about international dubs, An Extremely Goofy Movie/International. Category:2000 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films directed by Douglas McCarthy Category:Films produced by Lynne Southerland Category:Film scores by Steve Bartek Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia